callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ascension
or is there more at the end of the game and of the film alex says Ascension so it leads people to believe that its in dallas texas where kennedy was killed or its vorkuta since reznov said ascend from the darkness which sounds like zombie quote also it is possible that they are adding a new character for two reasons one in kino der toten there is a wall with pictures on them of dempsey nikolai takeo and rictophen also a blank face but rictophens picture is not on the same wall as the rest his is separate and bigger than the rests. reason 2:when you go to the pack a punch machine dempsey will grumble" ahh i wish we could replace rictophen with a hot chick''.even though i doubt they will replace him with a girl i do think that they will either replace him or takeo most likely takeo because he is everyone's least favorite character he is also thew least funniest because he never talks i doubt this but i do bet that they will have someone from the campaign in it like mason,woods,weaver,bowman,hudson or even kennedy i highly doubt it though.wontbackdown 02:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC)'' I believe that the map is set some where around Area 51 as in the trailer for map pack First Strike, it mechend Blue lake Nevada). So I believe it is possible to be set in Area 51-A or Area 13 (A toxic waste dump near Area 51) 1-10 23:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Where's the trailer? Conqueror of all Zombies 21:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) yah 21:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) it was on youtube but I can't find it again but I know it was on GKNOVA6' youtube page (although it it just said 1st DLC pack not First Strike map pack)1-10 19:34, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I have a nagging feeling that this map is going to be based around the Soviet Cosmonaut program, perhaps being an adaption of Executive Order. Though how Treyarch would incorporate a Soyuz into the map is anyone's guess. Also check out the GKNOVA6 site now. It eventually runs a loop similar to that that in the Zombies menu, with scenes from Executive Order in it - Ascencion scientists running from soldiers in the corridors are the easiest to pick out. 06:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) DANG IT! since all maps that have the ww2 characters have german names it can only be assumed that this features the political characters who doesn't want the political characters 21:51, December 23, 2010 (UTC) If you remember...Shi No Numa isn't German. Conqueror of all Zombies 21:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) yah it is shi no numa is german for swamp of death 19:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I said this before you know. That its the political group because the title isn't in a different language but its not to much of something to go by.Sniperteam 82308 22:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) So? "Five" is in a different language for Russians, French, Polish, or any non-english speaking countries that have CoD games sold there. For all we know, Ascension could have a Zombie, a Juggernaut, an Alien and a Goat with human hands as playable characters. Conqueror of all Zombies 22:40, December 23, 2010 (UTC) that would be awesome 19:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I was being sarcastic...but it would be awesome! And Shi No Numa is Japanese. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Shi No Numa is Japanese for Swamp Of Death.1-10 19:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah special ops you need to get things right oh but anyone thinking of a large tower for a zombie map.Sgt Sprinkles 17:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ascencion location I think that this map will be in América cuz all other maps are by the place they are (der riese in germany,shi no numa japan). What you guys think? I'm almost positive that it will be the base in Executive Order. In GKNOVA6, it showed men in gas masks and scientists, both of which would make sense in that facility and I saw NPC looking exactly like that. Also in GKNOVA6, it showed a hallway with an AUG on the wall that looks almost identical to one found in Executive Order. In addition to the above, the group of scientists who worked there were actually called the "Ascencion Group" after all. So this makes it in Baikonur, Kazakh SSR, USSR. -- Manhattan? Anyone think the map might take place in Manhattan? What with one of the loading messages saying "Manhattan DOWN" and in the back room of Kino der Toten, doesn't it say "hattan" on the shelf with the meteor? Maybe foreshadowing things to come? Who knows.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Super Mutant Slayer 450'' ]]YOU. LOSE. 20:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Why would it be in Manhattan? it would not fit in the storyline(or would it?).1-10 14:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Found in GKNOVA6 AK-47, HK-21, AUG (or FAMAS) on the wall, and M60Zee DoktorZee Doktor